FAMILY
by Moorena
Summary: Naruto sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri, sedangkan Sakura adalah keluarganya.


Naruto sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri, sedangkan Sakura adalah keluarganya.

.

.

.

Diclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto

Headcanon

.

.

.

Satu hal yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu adalah keramaian yang disebabkan oleh dua sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Hal sekecil apa pun bisa menimbulkan adu mulut sengit di antara keduanya. Pemicunya tentu saja Naruto yang melakukan hal konyol dan Sakura yang memberikan protesnya. Walau saat ini mereka sudah beranjak dewasa, Naruto bahkan sudah berubah status menjadi seorang suami dan sekalipun Sasuke sudah berjalan di antara keduanya, situasi seperti ini tetap tak terelakan untuk terjadi.

Sasuke seperti biasa, hanya diam mengamati. Jika dulu dia tak suka dengan keributan yang mereka timbulkan, maka kali ini berbeda. Dia menyukainya. Ini adalah suasana yang dia rindukan.

Sudah berapa lama sejak dia pergi meninggalkan desa? Kembali sebelum akhirnya pergi lagi—dengan tujuan yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan kepergian pertamanya. Harus Sasuke akui kalau dia memang merasa nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun, dengarkan! Naruto bilang dia mau mengambil misi berbahaya, pengantin baru macam apa ini? Kasihan sekali Hinata, baru menikah—"

"Sakura-chan, kita ini ninja yang harus selalu siap dengan berbagai keadaan," potong Naruto.

"Tapi, kan, kalian baru menikah!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Benar, kan? Yang mereka persoalkan hanyalah topik yang sangat sepele.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong nasihati dia!" seru Sakura yang secara tidak langsung meminta Sasuke berpihak padanya.

"Hinata-chan pasti mengerti." Naruto rupanya tetap bersikeras dengan keputusannya mengambil misi tingkat S.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Gadis itu tinggal selangkah lagi untuk melayangkan pukulan pada salah satu sahabatnya itu. Dia pikir setelah menikah tingkat kepekaan Naruto bisa sedikit membaik, ternyata sama saja. Sasuke juga kenapa tidak merespon apa pun sejak tadi? Ah, ya, Sakura sudah bisa menebak. Antara Sasuke mendukung Naruto atau memang tak mau ambil pusing sama sekali. Mengetahui seperti apa watak Sasuke, pilihan terakhir sepertinya adalah jawaban yang paling tepat.

"Sasuke adalah saudaraku, dia pasti mengerti dengan keputusanku."

Gadis itu langsung memasang wajah cemberut. _Yah,_ kalau sudah begini dia bisa apa? Bagi Sasuke, Naruto memang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Sakura, hubungan mereka masih ... tidak jelas.

Entahlah, seketika dia merasa inferior.

"Baiklah, sesukamu saja, Naruto. Aku kalah," timpal Sakura yang membuat nada suaranya seolah dia tak peduli, masa bodoh dengan sahabatnya itu. Sesuai dugaan, jawaban Sakura membuat Naruto memamerkan senyum kemenangannya. Gadis itu mendengus, sebelum kembali berujar, "Dia saudaramu, tentu saja dia akan berpihak padamu."

Naruto tertawa kencang mendengar ocehan pasrah Sakura. Ah, menyenangkan sekali perjalanan mereka ini.

"Kau keluargaku," Sasuke berkata sambil menatap ke depan. Suaranya terlampau kecil sehingga Sakura tak sempat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

Namun, Naruto mendengarnya.

Dan dia paham betul maksud Sasuke, apalagi dia adalah seseorang yang sudah berkeluarga.

Pria itu tersenyum. Dia bahagia dengan perkembangan hubungan kedua sahabatnya. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Ya, waktu. Cepat atau lambat, Sasuke dan Sakura akan sampai pada posisi di mana dia berada saat ini—memiliki ikatan sah yang tak terbantahkan dengan seseorang.

Sasuke sudah menganggap Sakura keluarganya, dengan kata lain, Sakura adalah tempatnya untuk pulang sejauh apa pun dia melangkah.

Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka akan menemukan jalan untuk menuju ke sana.

.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Halo, ketemu lagi dengan saya /bow/

Eem, ngerti kan di fict ini Sasuke nganggap Naruto udah seperti saudaranya. Sedangkan sakura keluarga aka seseorang yang sudah pasti akan menjadi istri dan ibu dari anaknya :3

Saya menerima banyak sekali review ataupun pm yang meminta segera update. Maaf sekali, saya belum bisa update semuanya. Dan tidak seperti dulu, kesibukan sekarang membuat saya kesulitan merangkai alur karena alur beberapa fict jadi tercampur aduk di kepala sekaligus. Saya tidak pernah menulis alur cerita terlebih dahulu karena pas diketik pasti saja beda dengan apa yang saya tulis. Karena itu pengembangan alur hanya ada dalam isi kepala saya.

Delevigne memberikan ide (lebih tepatnya, anak satu ini selalu ngambil kesempatan buat nagih BoY tiap kali kita telponan) kalau lebih baik saya menyelesaikan fict saya satu persatu baru lanjut yang lain. Dan setelah saya pikir-pikir, mungkin lebih baik begitu biar fokus saya ga terbagi dan bisa lebih cepat nyelesaikan kelanjutan cerita. Jadi, saya putuskan untuk fokus ke satu fict dulu baru yang lain. Saya akan mulai dari Because of You. Saya sedang dalam proses mengedit chapter 1-12, kalau nanti chapter barunya sudah saya selesaikan, pasti akan saya update. Terima kasih sudah mau sabar menunggu /peluk semua orang/

Btw, sorry kalau nemu typo. Saya ga sempat ngecek soalnya.


End file.
